CSiCarly
thumb|300px|right|Video of short segment This segment is a parody of CSI: Miami and iCarly. This segment is from the episode Avaturd, CSiCarly . Plot The CSI: Miami group Horatio, Calleigh and Walter appear at TGIX. They have to solve a mystery of a dead guy at table 6. After the place is cleared out, the iCarly group come in to help them. But they goof around. Carly and Sam put the dead guy in a noodle net instead of a body bag. Then Sam tapes Calleigh with police line. Finally they find out why there is a dead guy. He was 95 years old. References *TV Guide *T.G.I. Friday's *Jaws *Elvis Presley Characters *Horatio Caine *Joe Williams *Restaurant Worker *Calleigh Duquesne *Carly *Sam *Freddy *Walter Simmons Transcript begins with the CSI group at a restraunt wirth electric guitar playing Horatio Caine: Lieutenant Horatio Caine, CSI. Joe Williams: Manager Joe Williams, TGIX. We found a dead body at table 6. goes to dead man, with a guitar chord playing Horatio Caine: All right, we're gonna need this place emptied out. Restaurant Worker: Hey everyone, we're gonna sing the birthday song. yelling Restaurant Worker: Works every time. Calleigh Duquesne: Headquarters is sending over another team to help. Something about injecting new blood into a tired old fossil. Carly and Sam: We're Here! Horatio Caine: Who are you? Carly: I'm Carly. Sam: And I'm Sam. Freddie: We're shooting a web series. Horatio Caine: Shooting it? on glasses I'd say it's dead. [The title card appears "CSiCarly" with the iCarly gang riding and Freddie screaming.] Freddie: Yaaaaaaaaaah! Sam: What's your problem, Freddie? Freddie: He's standing on my foot. Horatio Caine: Sorry about that. Calleigh Duquesne: Let's get this guy in a body bag. Carly: Why put him in a body bag when we can put him in a ... Carly and Sam: Noodle Net! Calleigh Duquesne: That's Disgusting. Carly: He's gonna be surrounded be worms soon anyway. Walter Simmons: Slurping Mmm Tasty. Calleigh Duquesne: How 'bout you guys start looking for fingerprints. Sam: I found 10. Calleigh Duquesne: You know, if you stopped goofin' around, maybe you learn something. The victim is an old man who-- Sam: What are you doing? Calleigh Duquesne: Taping myself. Sam: Maybe I can help. Calleigh Duquesne: See, now that's the attitude. tapes Calleigh with police line Calleigh Duquesne: Yells Horatio Caine: Everyone, Please. Maybe it's best if we split up. Carly: Great, We'll take the upper right part of the screen. divides to each group finding clues. also electric guitar plays during this Carly and Sam: We figured it out! dings Horatio Caine: Was it the fish? Sam: Nope Carly: He was 95 years old. shows the dead man's license. also horse neighs Sam: Happy birthday, dead guy. shows balloons falling down while Carly plays a noisemaker Calleigh Duquesne: So we can go home? Walter Simmons: Not before we have dessert with our new partners. and Sam grunt Horatio Caine: In that case, have the cobbler. silence Horatio Caine: on glasses It's to die for. [The title card appears again "CSiCarly" with the iCarly gang and Freddie screaming] Freddie: Yaaaaaaaaaah! Horatio Caine: Sorry, I have big feet. Trivia *Horatio's badge was a picture of him on a TV guide. *If you look closly at the posters some of them say Sharks! and Elvis. *When the iCarly team come, they actually squish an old lady with the doors. *Some of the food signs say Bacon! and Pie! *The dead guy's wallet said Horse & Buggy License. DOB 1789. *Goof: They said that he was 95 years old, but if he was born in 1789, that means CSiCarly takes place in the year 1884. *Antagonist: Old Man Images CSiCarly.jpg|Picture of the team divided into little sections trying to search for clues EP01 CSiCarly verticle.jpg|Picture of the Other title for this segment CSiCarly Logo.jpg|Title of Segment (See Above) Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Sitcom Parody